


Christmas

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard





	Christmas

He sat in the armchair in the corner, silently chewing on his tongue. Mummy was crying again, the maid was clearing up the remains of a teacup that had been hurled across the room, and Sherlock was looking smug as ever.

“Congratulations,” Mycroft said flatly. “I believe this just put you in the lead.”

“I wasn’t aware we were competing, brother of mine,” Sherlock said after a moment.

“No, of course not,” said Mycroft as he reached for a reindeer-shaped biscuit.

“How’s the diet?”

Mycroft bit the head off the reindeer, making sure Sherlock saw him enjoy it. “Just fine.”


End file.
